


touchy feely

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Empath, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Supernatural Elements, Trek Please, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would be satisfied with the sounds of approval Will is making, the quiet gasps and tiny whines, or the way he tilts his head, baring his neck so that Derek can reach it all, or the fluttering of his eyelashes, but Derek is so, so lucky that he gets to know, firsthand, that Will already wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touchy feely

**Author's Note:**

> some porn for [ alex's ](http://williamjessicapoindexter.tumblr.com) star trek au, [ trek please! ](http://trekplease.tumblr.com) for context, definitely check out their blog!
> 
> nursey is an empath that can feel people's emotions, mostly through touch. this comes in handy during sex.

Will Poindexter is not very good at waking up beside people.

Derek knows this because he can feel him. He wakes up before him, and while Will sleeps, Derek's hands feel nothing but skin and heartbeat. He relishes these moments, counting his freckles, and enjoys the quiet of the hypothetical morning. Derek can't hear anything when Will is asleep, there's no feelings to be had, no sweep of confusion or screech of annoyance, only peace.

He does eventually wake up of course, breaking the silence with a blossom of bewilderment, every morning, without fail. It's pleasant while it lasts, warming Derek's body whole, as if there was a sun to wake up to. On good mornings, Will will tuck his head back under Derek's chin and he'll be able to ride it out another hour. On those mornings, sometimes, he'll feel something like love.

Most mornings are not good mornings.

Most mornings, bewilderment is quickly ground out with frustration or shaken by fear, and Derek lets him shuffle away from him and out of bed. He pretends to be asleep until he hears the door shut, then goes about his day as usual.

Will Poindexter is fucking terrible at waking up next to people, but Derek lets him have it.

They aren't a couple, not really. They've just been closer recently- everyone has. Living in fear, however pushed aside, has really brought the ship together, and apparently made Will take Derek's declarations of love seriously enough to be taken advantage of. At least the physical part.

He is, though, getting tired of lonely mornings.

"What?" Will grumbles after a few minutes of being held back, and Derek feels a prickle of shock from Will's back against his chest. He is stronger, and could make him stay if he really wanted to, but his grip is loose. He wants Will to feel comfortable here.

Derek kisses up his neck. Confusion flowers there like bruises on his pale skin, followed by reluctant relaxation.

"What?" He says again, quieter. Derek smiles against the freckled skin of his shoulder.

"Good morning." He murmurs. Will snorts.

"Is that all?"

Derek moves his hands to Will's hipbones, eliciting another grumble. This time, it's not so honest. He kisses Will's neck again, this time wetly, open mouthed and filthy, and chases the arousal that thunders from his touch. He tastes like salt and skin and sleep. Derek would be satisfied with the sounds of approval Will is making, the quiet gasps and tiny whines, or the way he tilts his head, baring his neck so that Derek can reach it all, or the fluttering of his eyelashes, but Derek is so, so lucky that he gets to know, firsthand, that Will already wants him.

When Derek brings his hips up to Will's ass, he feels him moan before he hears it. He's hard, and he knows Will doesn't know how to feel about it. Confusion, frustration, want.

Derek releases his neck with a little pop, having left several red marks. Not much of a feat, but he finds himself proud all the same.

"Stay."

Will pauses. Confusion, frustration, want. Confusion, frustration, want. He sighs, decisive, and Derek grins.

"You can't fuck me now.” Will scolds, pretending to be strict. “Don't get a big head, but I won't be able to get through the day." Derek laughs.

"That's ok." He says, unsure if Will is feeling giddy or if it’s just him. He can’t keep his voice from sounding commanding. "You can use your mouth."

Will is silent for a moment, but there is no more confusion. He turns around in Derek's arms and looks at him with eyes that are big and black. Derek’s heart sings, and he is minutely aware that he is smiling. 

"Good morning, gorgeous." Derek says again, and when his arms wrap around Will’s back, the desire there seeps in through his pores. He kisses him before he can reply, and Will is putty in his hands.

His lips are soft and pliant, and carry with them a grip of submission that Derek has only ever felt through him. Sometimes, on his own time, he thinks on the implication of trust in it. Now, though, he just pushes Will back into the mattress to kiss him harder.

Will takes advantage of Derek’s curls, fisting his hands in them to hold him in place, and Derek sees stars behind his eyelids. He growls against Will’s lips and Will replies with a long whine. Derek can feel him shiver, and is mad with power. 

His hands wander to Will’s ass, and he finds himself slightly disappointed that he isn’t in a position to spank him. Instead, he squeezes, one hand on each cheek. His skin is warm and aching, and Derek could laugh at how much he feels Will want to serve.  
He pulls away despite the claws in his hair just to look at him. He is beautiful, lips red and wet, lashes resting on his cheekbones, breath hot and quick and heavy. Derek sees constellations in his freckles.

“Hey.” 

Will opens his eyes, slowly and hazily. He’s gone.

“On the floor, on your knees.” 

Will nods, bottom lip caught in his teeth. Derek grins and rolls off of him, the feeling of desire not fading when they part. Will is obedient, and eases himself to his knees at the edge of the bed, eyes watching Derek in wait. Derek takes his time sitting up, drinking in the sight of Will’s cock flushed against his stomach. 

He reaches out to touch his face, only to feel the immediate rush of desire and submission. Will leans into the touch, letting out a tiny breath. Derek finds himself incredibly fond.

With his other hand, he strokes his cock and presses it against Will’s cheek. Will licks his lips, but doesn’t move. He’s been trained not to. Instead, he stares hungrily up at Derek and waits for permission.

“Go on.”

Before he has even finished his command, Will is on him, devouring him eagerly. He eats dick like he means it, lapping him all over with a flat tongue and sucking off the tip and bobbing his head. He’s anxious to please, Derek can feel it and see it, and he sucks him like he’s delicious.

Derek’s hands make their way to the back of his head to push him down onto his cock, and he goes eagerly. Will takes him into his throat with ease, eyes not leaving his. He moans when Derek bucks his hips.

“You want me to fuck your throat, Will?” He growls, unable to help himself. “Is that what you want? You want my dick in your fucking throat?”

Will can’t answer, face stuffed with cock, but his skin sings screaming affirmation despite the tears pricking his eyes, so Derek does, lifting his hips up to meet Will’s lips. All gentleness is forgotten in Derek’s heart, and is replaced with need. He fucks him angry, fucks him violent, fucks him raw.

“God, you’re gorgeous-” He rambles, watching his cock slide in and out of Will’s mouth. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Dex, fuck-” 

Will moans, and Derek can feel him getting close. He’ll probably come untouched, just from having his face fucked, and God, if that isn’t the most beautiful thing Derek has ever imagined. His hips seem to move of their own volition, his balls smacking against Will’s chin. He’s using Will’s face like a toy to fuck, and Will moves like a ragdoll, pliant, compliant. Derek doesn’t even have the time to decide whether or not to come on his face before his orgasm overcomes him.

He again sees stars, sweat sheened skin crying Will, Will, Will as he comes in his mouth. Will swallows him whole and his body rejoices, pleasure swallowing him just the same, but Derek isn’t done. Not yet. Not as long as his touch brings a desperate need.

“Come for me.” He orders, voice rough, and Will does.

His noises are a symphony, and he shakes with pleasure, so good that he can’t hold himself upright any longer, and instead leans on Derek’s thigh. Poor, sweet, beautiful thing.

They rock together, breathing in tandem, for minutes that don’t last long enough.

Derek wakes up first.

He watches Will breath limply against his thigh. His eyes follow the drool from his lips and the quiver of his fingers against his knee. He’s come all over himself, made a mess of his chest to his thighs, and he looks ruined, but he is at peace. All Derek can feel from his cheek is a blanket of satisfaction. It’s comforting, but of course, they have to wake up at some point, and Will is terrible at waking up next to him.

Satisfaction is knocked away by frustration, then fear. Together, dread. Derek feels Will’s mind race.

“You did so good.” He manages, remembering himself, and feels a tiny spark of happiness. “You did really good, Dex.”

When Will looks up at him, his face is red. 

“What the hell..” He grumbles, as if he’s at a loss for words. Derek almost laughs.

“You don’t have to leave so quick. In the mornings.” He says instead, holding his breath. “Even if we can’t fuck. We can just be, you know?”

Will stands up and stretches and Derek immediately mourns the loss of his touch. He can still feel him, sort of, it just isn’t so clear. It frightens him. He watches Will crack his neck and his knuckles. And then he watches him sigh.

“You’ve made me late.” He says, but fondness, and something like love, fill the room.

Derek grins.


End file.
